Sposo Della Principessa
by amutolovers
Summary: The princess of Regalo, Felicitá, needs to find herself a groom since Papa won the arcana duello. Who will she choose?


**Hello guys, this is my first Arcana Famiglia's fanfic and my first K+ rated story so far so please be nice with me :) This story was dedicated to all Felicita and Debito fans and I hoped you can enjoy the story! I just watched the anime around three weeks ago because my sister bought the DVD and she told me to watch it, soon I fell in love with this anime ~ Credit for my beta reader [regulusgal] for helping me with this story. **

**I don't own the anime nor characters! Now, please enjoy the one-shot ~ Don't forget to hit the review button fellas ^^~**

**Author's Note : This might be cheesy but I hope you can endure it, LoL! Also, I changed the original plot a bit. Felicita didn't win the duel like how she supposed to instead she lost to Papa...**

* * *

_**"La storia della arcane famigliae"**_

_**Felicitá x Debito**_

_**Summary: The princess of Regalo, Felicitá, needs to find herself a groom since Papa won the arcana duello. Who will she choose?**_

* * *

**"Sposo Della Principessa" / "The Princess's Groom"**

_"Bambina _lost to Papa, huh?" a deep voice spoke. It was the day after the arcana duello, where the princess lost against her father, Mondo, the king of Regalo Island.

"It was a pity that Nova and Libertá tied in the result," another voice sighed.

They were in the middle of preparing tonight's event to celebrate the princess' seventeenth birthday and Papa's victory. The maids and cooks were busy preparing the dinner and cleaning the hall, while the five sectors were just finishing their daily patrol.

Debito, along with Pace and Luca, the princess' personal attendant, were discussing about yesterday's duel. Papa had said before that he would grant any wish of the winner and he would give him his title as 'Papa' to the winner, but it turned out that nobody had won against him. The two most anticipated participants to win, Libertá and Nova, had ended up with a tie and made the princess fight against Mondo with default.

Sure she had managed to change Papa's fate in the world, but she still had lost the battle against her father.

Tonight, Mondo would announce his wish, and everybody would try their best to fulfil it.

* * *

Felicitá had just finished her daily patrol. She was currently sitting in her office, waiting for the maids to get her and help her change into her dress. They had prepared a dress for her, and she was sure that the three maids would force her into the dress, since today was her seventeenth birthday.

"Princess, you have to come back now and prepare for tonight!" Isabella, one of the maids, said as she grabbed the mafioso daughter's hands and dragged her towards her room.

The other two had prepared a bath for her and were currently waiting for her to come into her own chamber, so they could help her prepare. The princess would be the queen of the night, so she needed to 'change' her appearance for tonight. She needed dress and make-up, not the simple working clothes that she usually wore.

"Now, now, please have the bath,_ Principessa,_" the maid told her as she pushed Felicitá into the bathroom and let her have her bath, while the maids prepared the dress and shoes, along with

jewelleries for the girl to wear. They then helped her change into her beautiful evening dress, added some jewelleries that suited the apparel, and shoved her feet into a pair of matching high heels.

After she finished dressing up, the maids put some make-up on her and did her hair.

_"Perfetto!_" one of them exclaimed happily once they were finished and the other two nodded in agreement.

Felicitá took a glance at the mirror and saw her full appearance. 'Who is that girl in the mirror? Is that me?' the princess asked herself since she couldn't believe that the plain girl – that was her – had changed into a beautiful woman.

"Okay, let's wait for Luca to escort you!" Isabella, with her bubbly personality, said as she and the other maids cleared the room up.

Felicitá sat on the couch that was placed in front of her bed, and waited for Luca to come get her. 'What will Papa wish for?' she asked herself.

She had thought she would win the duel, but she hadn't been strong enough to defeat Mondo. Somehow, however, she had changed the relationship between his father and his torroco: Il Mondo, the world.

"_Principessa_," Luca's voice was heard as the man knocked on the door.

Felicitá quickly checked on herself for the last time and stepped out of her chamber. Luca gasped when he saw his princess dressed in a beautiful gown that suited her, her natural make-up completing her appearance. His princess was so beautiful.

She walked ahead of Luca and headed towards the main ballroom where the event was held. Luca trailed behind her, still admiring her beauty, and nearly bumped into her when she stopped abruptly on her tracks. The princess' attendant was confused when she stopped, but then he noticed that they needed to wait for Dante to announce their arrival.

"Please welcome, the princess of Regalo, Felicitá," the said man spoke loudly, and many pairs of eyes directed their attention towards the big double door.

Luca took it as the signal as he pushed the doors open and revealed the princess and him. Gasps were heard in the ballroom, and Felicitá was suddenly showered with attention as she walked down the red carpet towards the stage.

"Now, please welcome Papa and Mama of Regalo, Mondo and Sumire," Dante announced the arrival of the King and Queen. The eyes that had been focusing on the princess left her as they looked at the Papa and Mama. The King and Queen stepped onto the stage and stood beside their daughter.

"Today, we will celebrate the princess' seventeenth birthday and Papa's victory in the arcana duello yesterday," Dante spoke again, and Mondo took it as a cue for him to speak.

"Happy birthday to my cute daughter, Felicitá! Salute!" Papa cheered, and the rest of the family did so as well for their princess' birthday. He then continued, "I won at the duel yesterday, so I shall grant myself a wish. I wish my daughter can choose a groom for herself and I will announce the candidates.

"First, the soldier of Intelligence Division, Libertá; the captain of Holy Grail, Nova; captain of the Coins, Debito; captain of the Wands, Pace; and lastly, Felicitá's attendant, Luca."

All people, including the princess herself and the candidates, froze on their spot. Papa had stated his wish, and of course they would try their best to fulfil it, but in the end, it all depended on Felicitá.

"Papa..." she spoke up, but she couldn't find the appropriate words to finish her own sentence. What should she do? Marrying one of the candidates? But she was still so young, and marriage certainly wasn't on her to-do list at this age.

Noticing her discomfort, Mondo said with a rather fatherly tone, "My daughter, I didn't ask you to marry him right now. I just want you to bind yourself to a man who you can rely on. He shall be the next Papa, and you will stay by his side as the future Mama."

Of course, he had thought deeply about Felicitá's future. He wanted to find a man who could protect his daughter, and the candidates he had chosen were strong enough to protect her. But she couldn't bind herself to many men; that was why he would give her choices to choose from for her groom.

The rest of the night went pretty quickly. The candidates got their turns to dance with the princess and celebrate her birthday. Felicitá was worried; she thought her father was still ill, since the last time he had asked her to marry someone was when he had known he hadn't had much time.

But she had changed the relationship between him and his torocco, so why would he?

_"Bambina_, don't look so sad," Debito said when it was his turn to dance with her. "It will ruin your beauty."

Felicitá quickly lifted her head and faced the head of the Coins before apologizing with a bowed head. "I am sorry."

Debito put one finger under her chin and tilted her face up until their eyes met. "Bambina, why did you apologize?" he asked, moving closer to her until their faces were an inch apart.

Felicitá couldn't help herself but blush when she realized what position they were in. She regained her composure and said, "Because I made a sad face?"

She didn't sound confident, and what she had said before turned out to be more like a question instead of a statement.

Debito pulled away and began chuckling. The princess was plain and cute, but it was her appeal.

He put one of his hands on her waist, and the other captured the princess' hand as they began dancing. He couldn't help himself but admiring his _Bambina_. She was beautiful – he wouldn't deny the fact – but

she looked more beautiful and gorgeous in the dress she wore. It was a pale pink front short back long dress, so people could still admire her long creamy legs. The white heels matched the dress, and the jewelleries looked perfect on her. Her natural make-up completed her appearance.

He had things for the princess, and he wasn't the only one. In fact, all of the candidates that Mondo had announced had feelings for the cute girl. But was there any possibility of her choosing him? He had many competitors and the biggest one would be Libertá and Nova, the two young men who had achieved many things on their life in such young age. Also their ages were closer to Felicitá than his.

"Debito, what are you thinking?" Felicitá asked her dance partner. He looked so deep in thought that he didn't realize that the music had stopped – which meant that his turn was over.

He smiled at her. "Nothing to worry about, _Bambina_. I had a great night, thank you." Then he walked away to the corner of the ballroom, leaving Felicitá who was currently dancing with Pace. The head of Coins took a glass of champagne and gulped the fizzy alcohol down, while watching her dancing with Pace and then Luca.

Debito couldn't help himself but to felt jealous towards the other men. She was his – could he think of her as his?

He wasn't sure either, and he would let the girl decide of it herself.

* * *

**Felicitá's POV**

I danced with many men – to be precise, my groom candidates – tonight while thinking about Papa's wish.

Who would I choose to be my husband? Gil Amanti, my first torocco, had said before that love needed two people.

Libertá was a great person; his cheerful and carefree attitude could always make me happy and laugh.

Nova was good with swords – he was strict with himself and the others, but he was a good man.

Pace loved to eat food, especially lasagne; he had super strength and was cute.

Luca was a good person; he had been taking care of me since I was little. He had taught me many things, and was smart.

Debito was known as a womanizer, but he was good at taking care of other people. He loved kids as much as I did.

Speaking of Debito, actually I had feelings for him, but I wasn't sure with it. He loved to flirt with me, and I couldn't help myself but feel happy about it, although I never made it obvious. He had his own nickname for me: Bambina, which meant 'little girl'. Though I hadn't liked it the first time I heard it –

who would want to be continuously called 'little girl'? – the name made me feel more special, as he always called other women 'Ojou'.

While I danced with Luca, I couldn't keep my attention away from Debito. He was speaking with another woman and I felt jealous!

I recalled a memory from when I had visited his casino. He had played great and treated women well. I didn't really know when I had started to fall for him – even this feeling was new to me. No one knew that I liked him; it was my little secret.

But I felt the same thing when I was with Libertá. He knew me so well, had taught me many things that I hadn't been able before, even protected me when we went to rescue Nova's father. He was strong and clumsy, but he was a great man. He gave me courage when I felt that I couldn't do something.

So who would I choose then?

I thought I knew who I would choose as my groom. I had decided it myself, and I hoped it was the best choice.

I walked over to Papa and Mama once I finished my last dance with Luca, and told them who I had chosen. Papa asked me why I chose him, and I told them the reason. In a few minutes, I would announce who my groom was and grant Papa's wish. Mama was happy for me and started to plan an engagement party – the dress, the food, etc., etc.

"Now, the Princess will announce who her groom is," Dante spoke loudly, gaining the attention from the people in the ballroom.

"The five candidates, please step forward," Mondo ordered, and soon the five men stepped out from the crowd and walked towards the stage.

All of them were nervous, especially Libertá, since he kept thinking about being Oujou's husband. Damn, he was blushing again!

I stood in front of them and faced the crowd. I glanced at Papa and Mama, and then saw them nodding their head, signalling me to continue. I inhaled deeply and spoke, "I, Felicitá the princess of Regalo, take the Captain of Coins, Debito, as my groom."

People were cheering loudly, especially the members of the Coins, and congratulated me and Debito. I glanced at him. I was afraid that he would refuse it because I didn't know what his real feelings were. Did he have another woman that he wanted to be bound to? Tons of questions and doubts swamped my thoughts.

"Debito, please step forward," my father called him, and I felt more nervous than before. "Will you accept my daughter?" he asked the man that stood beside me and I swore my body froze when I heard his answer.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Will you accept my daughter?" Mondo asked Debito. His daughter had chosen him, and he approved of it as long as Debito didn't decline it.

Debito was shocked when he heard his_ Bambina_ called his name. Him? Out of the other four men, she had chosen him; what better thing could he ask for? Being bound to his Bambina was the best thing that had ever happened in his life.

"Yes, I will," he said determinedly while looking right into Mondo's eyes so that the old man could see his seriousness.

Now, he had_ Bambina_ as his own. He wouldn't share her with anyone, except with Papa and Mama, but he wouldn't let her become his doll either. She could still be the head of Swords while he kept being the head of Coins until further announcement. She could play with Libertá and the others, but he would limit it. She would spend her day at his casino with him more than before, God he was so happy!

"Hereby, I announce the engagement of my daughter, Felicitá with the captain of Coins, Debito," Mondo spoke as the crowd cheered once more. "All glory to arcana, all glory to Papa, all glory to Princess, and all glory to Debito!"

The night ended with the celebration of the princess' verbal engagement. The real party would be held the next week.

* * *

"Protect her with your life or I shall hunt you down!" Luca threatened his childhood friend, Debito, once they were back at the corner of the room along with the other candidates and the princess herself.

"Of course I will protect my _Bambina_," Debito replied as Felicitá's face reddened.

"Ojou, are you sick?" Libertá asked when he saw her red face.

"No," Felicitá's stuttered.

Pace chuckled. "Ojou is so cute!" he exclaimed happily.

Debito instantly pointed his gun at the bespectacled man. "No one calls her cute except me and Papa!" he hollered.

Nova shook his head in mild frustration. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" he voiced out his though and received a lot of glares from his friends. Oh great! He headed away from the room to avoid the glare with Libertá trailing behind him. Meanwhile, Pace went to grab something to eat and dragged Luca along with him.

It left the newly formed couple: Felicitá and Debito.

"I love you," she blurted out, before running away, leaving a dumbfounded Debito behind.

"_Bambina_, wait for me!" he shouted when he recovered from his surprise and ran to follow his lover.

Felicitá ran to the garden, and then stopped. She had said it! She had said it, argh!

'_My master, you finally found yourself a true love; both of you shall become lovers. This is the meaning of my existence inside you – Gil Amanti means the lover – to find a love of your life,_' a voice spoke to her, and she recognized it as Gil Amanti, one of her torocco.

"A true love?" she asked herself – at the same time, Debito spotted his Bambina and approached her.

_"Ti amo, Bambina,"_ he said as he hugged his princess.

Love, it was a wonderful feeling. She had established an agreement with the sixth card, Gil Amanti – 'The Lovers' – and she had found herself a lover in Debito.

* * *

**What do you think? It's cliche but I like the plot a lot, hahaha... tell me your opinion and hit the review button 'kay! See you next time and don't forget to check out my profile for more stories I've written so far. Have a great and wonderful day guys, Ja ~ **


End file.
